1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital copying, and generally to the field of devices called multifunction peripherals (MFPs). More specifically, the present invention relates to an adapter device suitable for enabling an electronic printer to operate as a digital copier for image data provided by an image input device, such as a scanner or digital camera.
2. Related Art
Traditional photocopy machines are analog devices. An original document is scanned and analog signals representative of that document are generated to create a duplicate of it using photostatic principles. In traditional photocopiers, the analog signal information cannot be conveniently stored, given the analog nature of these signals. By contrast, a digital copier is essentially a photocopier machine that converts the scanned image of the document into a digital data format suitable for storage. One significant advantage of a digital copier is that it can produce an unlimited number of copies from one scan of the original.
Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) are peripheral devices that are capable of performing several related tasks, such as document scanning, printing, duplicating, and facsimile transmission and reception. For example, a digital scanner and printer are commonly integrated into a single device. Printing and scanning can each be carried out by utilizing just one component of the integrated device, while both components are used for copying. An example of an integrated printer-scanner is the Medley(trademark) printer/copier manufactured and marketed by Lexmark International Inc.
A disadvantage of an MFP is its lack of flexibility. Consumers that already own a printer or scanner cannot upgrade it to an MFP. Conversely, in some cases, the quality of one or more components of an MFP may match a consumer""s need in the short-run, but a higher-quality component perhaps with more features may later be desired. For example, the printer component of a scanner-printer MFP may be satisfactory for simple letter writing, but not for high quality graphics.
An alternative to a single integrated MFP is to attach multiple peripheral devices to a host system, such as a computer or a computer network. In one respect, this allows for the greatest flexibility insofar as different components can be selected to suit the needs of the user(s). However, this solution increases the workload of the host system, whether it be a stand-alone computer or computers connected to a computer network. Furthermore, if for some reason access is not available to the host system due to malfunction, maintenance, etc., the component peripherals cannot be used.
The present invention is directed to a device which overcomes the problems described above, and accordingly provides a solution in which individual peripheral components suitable to specific needs can be selected. Furthermore, a host standalone or network computer system is not required for the digital copier operation.
Briefly, the present invention is directed to an adapter device for connection to a printer and to an image input device, such as a document scanner or digital camera, which enables the printer to operate as a digital copier for image data received from the image input device. The adapter device may comprise one or more input/output controllers, memory and a processor. The input/output controllers manage the exchange of information between the printer and the image input device. The memory stores input device driver software for the image input device and printer driver software for the printer, and it also buffers image data output by the image input device. In addition, the adapter device includes a control panel through which a user initiates the copy process. User interface controls, such as buttons, and a display are provided on the control panel. Commands or stimuli are generated in response to actuation of the buttons. The status of the process is displayed on the control panel display.
In operation, the processor is responsive to external commands or stimuli from the control panel to initiate operation of the image input device under control of the input device driver software. The processor processes image data from the image input device under control of the printer driver software for generating printer data to be printed by the printer.
The driver software for the printer and the image input device is stored in the adapter device, rather than on a host computer or network. Accordingly, the printer and image input device can be upgraded independently, and the new driver software is installed into the adapter device when an upgrade is made. Moreover, the adapter device includes all of the control hardware and software necessary to operate the printer as a digital copier, thereby eliminating the need for a host computer or network to achieve the digital copier operation.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.